Recently, flash memories, a nonvolatile storage medium, are used with various electronic devices such as information processing devices including personal computers, cell-phones, and digital cameras. Also, various techniques for accessing a flash memory have been proposed in the prior art (for example, Patent Literature 1).
The memory card disclosed in Patent Literature 1 comprises a flash memory and a controller controlling the flash memory, wherein the controller can receives, from an external source, a command to write data in the direction that the address increases and detects the last writing position after the writing for the received command. The controller refers to a conversion table presenting the relationship between a sector and the corresponding physical address on a flash memory and searches for the physical address corresponding to the sector (logical data) on the flash memory.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2006-40264.
However, the conversion table designed to make the physical address on a flash memory corresponding to a sector immediately known, as in the technique disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, grows in size as the flash memory size is increased. Therefore, it is not easy to use such a conversion table in a microcomputer system requiring a smaller memory or the like as in the prior art.